A graphical user interface (GUI) is a user interface that allows users to interact with a computing device by directly manipulating displayed GUI elements, such as input fields, graphical icons and visual indicators (e.g., buttons, tabs, etc.). An online application is typically composed with many GUIs to have a complete solution for complex business processes. It is common that a user interface (UI) appears in many different places in an online application. If the same UI is designed and implemented in different places in the online application, these UIs will cause duplicate implementation, out of sync code, out of sync behavior and inconsistent look and feel in different places in the online application. If common UIs are not arranged properly, the whole system may not function correctly. As such, there is a need for a framework for UI view sharing that avoids duplication of UI implementation, UI look and feel inconsistency, and programming overhead.